Their Story
by athletebyday
Summary: This is Their Story (Jesse and Beca). Starting shortly before Finals and continuing on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfic. Let me know how I did and if I should continue.**

While working the late shift at the radio station over spring break, Beca Mitchell realized how much she had changed in the last year. The Bellas , at least until she royally screwed it up, were turning into some of her best friends, and Jesse was another story, and by far her best friend in college. Although, she hadn't admitted it to anyone else and technically not even herself, until she was sitting in that radio booth forced to sort through her thoughts and feelings.

When she saw the soundtrack to The Breakfast Club while planning her playlist for the upcoming block of songs, it hit her just how much she missed Jesse and all of his nerdy quirks. She decided maybe she should give a movie, especially one that seemed to mean so much to him, a proper chance. She figured at the very least it could be an icebreaker to get them talking again. _God who was this version of Beca and how did she get to this point?_ She never thought she would see the day that she was missing her 9 (well 8 minus Aubrey) girl friends, and trying to think of ways to get an a capella singing, movie loving (albeit attractive) weirdo's attention back.

So on Friday afternoon of spring break, she put the dvd in her computer and prepared to be bored for the next hour and a half. I mean let's be honest she did see the ending already. Well at least most of the ending when she managed to keep her eyes off Jesse. But as the time ticked through the movie she found herself becoming more invested in the characters and the story they were portraying. Then she felt it, that first tear drop hit her cheek. She tried to brush it off her cheek so fast so maybe it didn't really happen, but then the tears continued to flow. She knew then he was right endings are the best part.

She knew he was coming back to school on Saturday at the end of Spring Break, so after watching The Breakfast Club on Friday she decided to give him a call. She had sent him a few texts through the week with no response, but she figured she would call him because a call is harder to ignore, right? After a couple more unreturned phone calls, Sunday rolled around and she decided to drop by and see him.

She could smell the popcorn when she was only halfway down the hall to his room. 'Perfect he is here' she thought. She knocked on the door, and no answer at first so she knocks again adding "Jesse, I know you are in there I can smell popcorn."

He grumbles to himself as he stands up. He did not want to do this, he was not ready to see her, but obviously she had other plans. He opens the door and she is standing there looking so captivating just like always. _Come on man focus don't let her distract you._ He thinks to himself.

She says something about all the messages she left him, Jesse responds with a curt "I know I got them." She seems a little hurt by the realization that he had actually gotten her messages and chosen to ignore her, and not just some black hole in the world of technology. He looks so sad standing there in front of her. She has to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him to try to comfort him, but she knows she hurt him so she needs to let him know she is sorry. She tries to stay upbeat when she begins to apologize. She knows she is not doing a very good job, heck this is the first time she has done this and he is standing there with those sad puppy dog eyes.

His frustration takes over as she is rambling and he can't help but say, "Seriously? You think I am mad because you yelled at me?"

She is caught a little off guard she thought this was going to be easier than this. She responds with, "No, I know…"

He jumps in again, "No, you don't know, you think you know, but you don't. You push away anyone that could possibly care about you. Why is that?"

She can't believe he knows her that well and called her out on it. Wasn't he the fan of the movies where when someone comes and apologizes everything is just better. She barely forces out an, "I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out. Because I am done with whatever this is."

"Jesse"

He forces himself to close the door because he knows her face is mimicking the sadness and hurt his has held for the last few weeks.

As she sees him close the door, she can't believe this. She knew she had really messed things up between them, but as many times as she went through the possible scenarios of her coming to talk to him, she never thought this was one of them. Maybe its because she didn't want to imagine not being able to have him in her life. What was she going to do now? She had royally screwed things up with all of the people she had come to care about through this year. There was one person she had left that she knew would be there for her no matter what. Even with all their disagreements, she knew deep down he would do anything for her. It was time to go get some Fatherly Advice.

* * *

The night of the Finals was finally here, Beca had managed to repair things with the Bellas, and even Aubrey had finally admitted she needed help and from Beca of all people. She hadn't shared the meaning behind all the song choices in the arrangement. She didn't see the point, for all she knew she was going to get shut down just like she was a few weeks ago in his dorm.

The Trebles were just about to take the stage and there he was. She couldn't help herself from barely whispering a simple, "Hey."

He slowly turned around, "Hey."

He couldn't help his eyes from taking her in. Obviously, some things had changed with the Bellas. First, she was here with them last he knew she had walked out on them after semifinals. And then there was that outfit.

Well that's a step in the right direction, Beca thought to herself seeing and feeling his eyes take her in. There were so many things she wanted and needed to say to him, but hopefully there would be time for that later. She managed a, "Good Luck." And when she saw the small smile and then the, "Thanks, you too." She thought maybe there was hope after all.

She always knew his voice was amazing, its one of his many very attractive qualities, but tonight it seems to draw her in even more than in the past. She sees him playing up to the crowd pulling out his "irresistible" dance moves (as he had so adorably called it after one of their performances on campus earlier in the year, god she missed him). Then Benji came out to sing, and it mesmerized her as well as the crowd. Jesse had obviously brought him into the group after Bumper took off, and he seemed so happy for his friend/roommate during and after their performance.

Finally, It was the Bellas turn. This was it, the moment of truth. Jesse, while riding the high of nailing their performance, took his seat with the rest of the Trebles. As the music began, the set had her talent dripping from every transition and note that was sung. He didn't realize how much it would still hurt to watch her up there on stage. He had to rub a hand across his face trying to gather himself. Then he heard those starting notes, and he thought 'no way!'

She knew this was it. This was her moment to try to prove to him how much he meant to her. She began to scan the rows of Trebles as she started singing the first line. She felt like his initial reaction would tell her the most, but her theory would be proven wrong only moments later. As she caught his eye, she watched the initial shock turn to realization that this was definitely meant for him. He was obviously mulling through his thoughts, and she was trying to hold back her smile because this is the closest thing they have had to an interaction in what feels like forever. Then the small nod and smile that followed from him, was all it took her face broke out into the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face and he knows who put it there. Then his fist went in the air as if making sure everyone knew he was hers and by reflex hers followed. He could have sworn as the Bellas finished out their set that he was on the receiving end of a wink or a little longer glance during specific lyrics or dance moves that were made on stage, but that could have been his emotions playing tricks on him.

The set was amazing just as Jesse had predicted when heard the undeniable sound of Beca Mitchell, but for him the best part came after. After celebrating on stage with the rest of the Bellas, Beca exited the stage just as instructed at the start of the night, but she had one place she had to go. She went straight for him, she needed to see him, talk to him, be around him, anything just to make sure she hadn't imagined his response to her serenade. As she rounded the corner into the row behind him, she heard him say, "See I told you the endings are the best part."

"You're such a weirdo." And although she hadn't planned it, she kissed him. She couldn't resist him any longer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist as they both pulled each other closer. They both felt electricity when their lips met for the first time, and they couldn't help but smile a knowing smile into the kiss at the sensation. Oh tonight was going to be better than either ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let me know how I am doing.**

They are both lost in each other's kiss when they are torn from their trance at the sound of a throat clearing. The slowly pull back slightly, their arms still wrapped around each other. "Wow you were amazing up there Beca, and no so bad out here in the audience either." Jesse said with a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"You are going to make me point out that you are a such a weirdo twice in less than a minute." Beca playfully smacks his shoulder with one of her hands that had been playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Damn Shawshank, you planning on giving the crowd two shows tonight." Fat Amy chimes in.

The realization of where they were hit them, and Beca and Jesse pulled apart to sit in their assigned seats for the rest of the competition. Just before he turned back towards the stage he sees her mouth 'later' and wink at him. Oh he is such a goner this girl is going to be the death of him.

Jesse couldn't tell you what any of the songs were that the last few groups sang. He was too busy fighting the urge to make one of the Bellas trade seats with him so he could sit next to her and actually see her. He managed to sneak a few glances her way trying not to be too obvious to anyone other than her.

Beca had the better of the seats between her and Jesse. At least she could see him and watch him fidget while trying to focus on the performance at hand, but that also meant she could _SEE_ him and he was right there less than two feet from her. She was tempted to run her hand over his shoulder a few times. Then finally the MC was on the stage about to announce the teams who placed in the competition, and she saw this as a perfect opportunity. She leaned forward, rubbed her hand across his shoulder and whispered close to his ear so her hot breath was tickling his skin, "Sorry you guys are going to lose, but I hope you get second place."

Even before he turned his head to see her, he knew she had that cheeky smile on her face. Oh she was teasing him already. He quickly reached up and grabbed the hand that was rubbing across his shoulders and turned towards her face returning her smile. He responded, "Mighty confident with our performance aren't we Becs." He knew the trebles didn't stand a chance, but he could play along too.

The Trebles came in second, and Bellas won of course, no one that watched the competition expected anything else. After all the congratulations from parents, media, judges, and other people from the audience, the teams began to file out back to the hotel that was hosting all the competing teams. As Beca and the rest of the Bellas were making their way out of the auditorium, she was looking for Jesse. She knew the Trebles had been swarmed after the awards had been presented (a lot of female fans she noticed). She didn't see him so she figured the Trebles must have already made it back to the hotel. She would see him there. As she rounded the corner into the lobby there he was, casually leaning against the wall waiting for her. She couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face. _God she hadn't smiled as much in the last year as she has tonight._

She tried to casually make her way over to him, all of a sudden unsure of what to say. She knew they needed to talk, but she was tonight the time or should she wait?

"What's up weirdo? Get left behind?" Beca joked with him as she approached.

"No I was just hoping to meet the famous Beca Mitchell that changed the sound of A capella." Jesse quipped back

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped his chest.

"Can I walk you back to the hotel before the parties get started?" Jesse asked a bit shy.

"I was hoping you would." She responded slipping her hand in his as they made their way to the door.

Wow Beca Mitchell with two PDAs in one night, he could get used to this.

"So, did Miss I hate movies actually watch an entire movie? Whatever made you do such a thing?" Jesse said lightly bumping her shoulder with his as they walked outside hand in hand.

She chuckled at him, she was pretty sure neither of them had stopped smiling in the last hour. "Well you see this movie nerd told me the endings were the best part, and I was hoping to prove him wrong. Turns out he might have been slightly right." She joked back giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Sounds like a really smart guy, you should listen to him more often."

The both chuckled. They were nearing the hotel, and Beca knew she had to say something before they were inside with all the a capella teams. She stopped just outside the hotel entrance and pulled his hand to stop him. He turned back towards her a bit confused. She took a deep breath, and said "Jesse I am sorry for such a bitch to you. I know you were just trying to help me, and I kept pushing you away. I was scared of…" she trailed off a little looking down towards the ground. He took his hand that was not holding hers and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, and stroked her cheek giving her the encouragement she needed to finish. "I was scared of actually caring about someone and getting hurt. I can't promise I will be very good at this." (She motioned her hand between the two of them). "Actually, I am pretty sure I won't be very good, but if you are willing I would like to try."

Jesse couldn't resist any longer, he leaned in and kissed her. He tried to put all of the emotions he was feeling for her in that moment into the kiss to try to reassure her. When air finally became a necessity, they pulled back resting their foreheads together. Slightly breathless she chuckled and said, "I guess that's a yes."

He grinned at her and said, "Of course it is you weirdo. Now let's go celebrate your win." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside to the after party.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside they were pulled apart by their respective teams bombarding them with questions.

Beca had 9 people asking her questions at the same time, although she could only hear 8 of them speaking, but let's be honest she definitely didn't want to hear the direction Lily was taking this. Feeling completely overwhelmed Beca put her hands up and said, "Whoa guys, I am going to need a drink before we start this interrogation."

After successfully finding a drink Beca settled in for the onslaught of questioning. She was dreading all of the questions, but especially Aubrey's questions. They had finally been somewhat getting along, and she just fueled Aubrey's hate fire. But when the blonde approached her smiling and even chuckled while she said, "See I told you that you had a toner for Jesse." Then surprising them all, Aubrey pulled Beca into a hug.

As the questioning was taking place Beca and Jesse would sneak a glance at one another whenever possible, unable to hide the smile that would spread across both of their faces. Amy caught this exchange more than once and finally spoke up saying while waving her hands in the air like trying to shoo something away, "Well shawshank I hope you do something about this tension in the room soon before it smothers us all." All the Bellas laughed at this and decided it was time to enjoy the party.

Jesse finished his own interrogation, and made his way to grab himself and Beca a drink. As he was making his way towards her with two drinks in hand, he noticed some guy trying to chat her up. She looked so bored by this guy and Jesse felt a bit of joy watching this. He noticed her looking for something as this guy was obviously not getting the message she was not interested. When she finally caught his eye and mouthed 'save me' he realized it was him she was looking for.

He smiled and quickly made his way to her side. "Here you go Becs, " he said as he handed her the drink he got her and proceeded to wrap that arm around her waist before looking over at the guy. "Hey man, I am Jesse. I am going to steal her away, have fun at the party." The guy stood there mouth slightly agape as he tried to figure what just happened. Jesse and Beca couldn't contain their laughter as they walked away.

"So how bad was your interrogation?" Jesse jokingly asked.

"Oh you know it was amazing, exactly what I love to do. Answer a ton of questions about my personal life, and how did yours go?" She lightheartedly replied with a smile on her face looking back at him.

"Eh, they were more interested in knowing if this meant that some sort of ban had been lifted. Want to tell me what this ban is all about?" Jesse replied.

Just as Beca was about to respond, Chloe ran up pulling Beca by the arm saying, "Sorry Jesse we gotta dance."

The Bellas started the dance party in the center of the room, and soon many of the other teams were joining in. Jesse stood just off to the side mesmerized by the way Beca was moving to the music. Before he had time to comprehend that she caught him staring, she was moving towards him. "See something you like Swanson," She joked as she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him on the floor to join the rest of the group. "You have no idea." He said under his breath as he followed.

She has to admit she knew she was teasing him with some of her dance moves, but that was the point right? He wasn't innocent in the game either, and they seemed to fueled by one another. The best part was they didn't have to be off just the two of them. While they were looking forward to having some time alone together at some point, that's not what tonight was about. Tonight was about all the teams celebrating a successful season as well as the new national champions. They had been dancing with their respective teams as well as each other for quite awhile, when they were both in need of something to drink. As they were standing at the bar falling into their normal banter, Jesse suddenly seemed to get lost in his thoughts. So Beca playfully shoved him and said, "Hey weirdo you still with me?"

He seemed to quickly shake off whatever had distracted him, and he said, "Of course, sorry just thinking."

"Anything you want to share with me or shall we go back to dancing?"

"Um, actually can we step out on the balcony for a little fresh air before?" He replied.

Beca was a little nervous about what had all of a sudden gotten him so off, but she told him "Sure". And they made their way to the balcony. As soon as they got outside, Beca tugged his hand he had grabbed on their way out and said, "Hey Jess what's up are you sure everything is ok?"

He turned back towards her and took a step closer to her and gave her a sweet smile, and he said, "Yeah I just realized something that's all, and needed to do something about it. " He was inching closer to her with every word and tucked stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She was starting to get an idea what this was all about, but decided to make him admit it so she replied with a grin saying, "Oh really, and what was it you realized?"

Jesse had successfully backed her against the wall, with his lips just inches from hers he said, "That I can do this." Their lips met, and this time was different than their first two kisses. The first two were a little more tentative, more of a promise to each other. This kiss however quickly heated up when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. He of course obliged her request and parted his lips to her. As their tongues battled for dominance, one of Beca's hands that had been wrapped around Jesse's neck ran down his chest and around his back so she could pull him closer. As their bodies made contact, she felt him moan against her mouth. _Oh god this dork was a great kisser she was in trouble._ He began to kiss down her neck, but his hands had seemed to stay rooted at her waist. She knew this was his way of trying not to get too carried away considering anyone could walk out that door at any moment. As if on cue, the door flung open and Amy yelled, "There you guys are. Thank god the clothes hadn't come off yet," Beca rolled her eyes and smirked at Amy, and Jesse's head dropped to Beca's shoulder with a sigh, "Come on flat butts, these aca-idiots want to get their asses kicked again. They have challenged a riff off. Let's finish them like a cheesecake."

Beca chuckled and said, "Thanks Amy we will be there in just a minute."

Beca couldn't understand what Amy said as the door was closing behind her, but she was pretty sure she heard something about a quickie so she was glad she didn't hear it. Jesse was standing in front of her when she smiled up at him and said, "ready to lose twice in one night Swanson?" She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips as she started towards the door.

He laughed and followed her inside as he joked, "Pretty sure y'all lost the last riff off. One win and you seem to forget important facts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. Would love to hear what you think.**

Beca wasn't sure whether Amy drew the short straw and had to be the one to come and find her and Jesse, but she had a feeling Amy was more than willing to try to catch the two in a compromising situation. Luckily for Jesse and Beca things hadn't gotten too heated, yet.

As they followed in a bit behind the Aussie, they both wondered how Amy had made it back to the middle of all the groups presumably talking trash so quickly. The multiple groups that were obviously taking part in the impromptu riff off huddled up to try to devise some sort of plan.

"All right Flatbutts, we gotta pitch-slap all the aca-idiots so hard they never forget the day the Bellas owned them twice." Amy said rallying her team behind her.

"So which team challenged this riff off?" Beca asked.

"Well, umm, ahhh, ahhh…." Amy tried to think of a good explanation.

All the Bellas chuckled at Amy's inability to hide the truth. "So let me guess, you actually challenged all the other teams to a riff off. Any particular reason?" Chloe chimed in.

Amy shrugged and added, "just want to show the new Bellas off, and the riff off was the first time we all started to bond so I figured what better way to end the season."

"Awww Amy that was really nice, and actually a bit surprising, but a really great idea." Chloe stated.

And only those standing next to Amy could hear her grumble under her breathe, "and I want to finish them like a cheesecake, the hate fire still rages."

Beca hearing this couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped, and then still grinning said "All right Awesome Nerds this is our night let's keep it that way." All the Bellas cheered before being startled by the same siren that played at the first riff off, and out walked Justin.

"What the Hell, does he just follow the A capella groups around like some weird groupie?" Beca wondered allowed.

As Justin went into one of his speeches before projecting the category wheel on the wall, Beca caught Jesse's eyes and mouthed "you're going down" making sure to add the same hand motions to completely mock his threat from the first riff off. With a good laugh that he was unable to hide (even garnering a few odd glances from his fellow trebles) Jesse played along replying with her former response of a shrug and "I don't care."

"Alright, and the category is," Justin announces to the competing teams all waiting with anticipation to be the one to start the competition, "Pop2k so anything from the previous decade, good luck."

Aubrey ran out first just like before, met by a group of trebles just like before, and she was once again beaten to the punch when Donald led the trebles with the starting with:

 _(Shop Boyz: Party Like A Rockstar)_

 _Y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-yeah_

 _T-t-t-totally dude!_

 _Party like a rock_

 _Party like a rockstar_

 _Party like a rock_

 _Party like a rockstar_

 _Party_

Chloe was the first Bella to jump in with:

(Pink: Get This Party Started)

 _party started on a Saturday night_

 _Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

 _Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

 _We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

When Benji jumped in with the next song it caught everyone so off guard they almost forgot to find their next song.

 _(JLO My Love Don't Cost a Thing)_

 _Benz, I don't_

 _If I wanna floss I got my own_

 _Even if you were broke_

 _My love don't cost a thing_

 _When you rolled up in the Escalade_

 _Saw that dub you gave to the valet_

 _Knew that it was game when you looked at me_

 _Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley bling_

 _Saw you later in the corner booth_

 _Raising up a toast so I would notice you_

Of course Aubrey was the First to regain her composure she was here for the win without a doubt:

(Jason Mraz: I'm Yours)

 _you done done me and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks_

 _Now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool done run out_

 _I'll be giving it my bestest_

 _And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

 _I reckon, it's again my turn_

 _To win some or learn some._

 _But I won't hesitate_

 _No more, no more._

 _It cannot wait,_

 _I'm yours._

 _Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

 _Open up your plans and damn_

Jesse saw the perfect opportunity to jump in the game with:

 _(Justin Timberlake: Damn Girl)_

 _Damn girl_

 _Damn girl_

 _Damn girl_

 _Damn girl... you're so fine (fine)_

 _The way you let me put it down, girl (the way you put it down)_

 _Blows my mind (baby)_

 _I guess I gotta put it down tonight_

 _I gotta put it down_

 _Ohh Ohh Ohh_

 _I said there something 'bout the way you do the things you do_

 _When you do the things you_

Jesse was clearly singing this song straight to Beca, practically daring her to make the next move in the game. He was making sure to bring out his best dance moves and Beca was front and center to be on the receiving end of those moves. Two can play this game and Beca jumped in,

(Beyonce: Check Up On It)

 _You need to stop playing round_

 _With all them clowns and the wangstas_

(Beca made sure to point at a number of the trebles with this line)

 _Good girls gotta get down with the gangstas_

 _Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it_

 _While I stand up in the background and check up on it_

 _Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see_

 _Won't you come over and check up on it?_

 _I'ma let you work up on it_

 _Ladies let him check up on it_

 _Watch it while he check up on it_

 _Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight_

 _If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it_

 _While I turn around you watch me check up on it_

 _Ooo you watchin' me shake it, I_

Jesse stood there mouth hanging slightly agape while Beca backed up by the other Bellas totally took the sexy performance to a whole new level. Beca was making sure to turn the sexy dance moves up a notch for Jesse. She was putting her performance on just for him literally right in front of him the whole time. Thankfully, for the the trebles, Donald remembered they still had a competition to win and cut Beca off with:

(Nelly: Hott in Herre)

 _I was like, good gracious ass bodacious_

 _Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces_

 _Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)_

 _Lookin for the right time to flash them keys_

 _Then um I'm leavin, please believin_

 _Me and the rest of my heathens_

 _Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

 _Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin_

 _No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin_

 _I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

 _Give that man what he askin for_

 _Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you_

 _And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

 _Its gettin hot in here (so hot)_

 _So take off all your clothes_

 _I_

Cynthia Rose and Beca then jumped in and not only changed the tone of the songs but blew the competition out of the water with the vocal abilities singing.

 _(Alicia Keys: Fallin)_

 _I keep on fallin'_

 _In and out of love_

 _With you_

 _Sometimes I love ya_

 _Sometimes you make me blue_

 _Sometimes I feel good_

 _At times I feel used_

 _Lovin you darlin'_

 _Makes me so confused_

Justin actually stopped the competition and declared the riff of f a tie, determining the two groups were both on top of their game and neither should be awarded the title. The Bellas figured it was because he didn't want to be the reason the Trebles lost twice in one night so he stopped things before they got carried away.

Jesse made his way over to Beca. He still had a bit of a stunned look on his face from her Beyonce impersonation, but a smile was covering his face. "Wow that was um…" he paused trying to find the right word, "amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself!" she replied while leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned back in his arms with hers around his neck so she could look at him. Before she could help it a small yawn escaped her mouth.

"Wow I am already boring you, and I just got over here." Jesse joked.

"No way, just been a long few days, but I am exactly where I want to be. Here with my weirdo."

"That's right your weirdo, don't forget that." Jesse couldn't help but joke with her. "You know it is getting kinda late, want to go hang out maybe continue your moviecation before things get super crazy in here?" Just as Jesse got those words out of his mouth a loud yell startled them both and they looked to see Amy making sure things were headed down the crazy path.

"You read my mind! What movie were you thinking?"

"Well I figured it would only be fitting to watch the Breakfast Club tonight." Jesse replied with a huge grin on his face.

Beca laughed and bumped his side as they walked out of the party hand-in-hand and replied, "You are such a nerd."

Jesse went back to his room to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt and grab his computer, before meeting Beca at her room. Beca was suppose to share with Amy which meant she was going to have the room to herself tonight based on Amy's earlier declarations about her intentions tonight.

Beca too had changed into something more comfortable, and when she opened the door, Jesse was taken aback by her natural beauty. He always knew she was naturally beautiful, but this was the first time he was allowed to let himself take her in and appreciate how gorgeous she was. Beca was a little nervous while she waited for him to return. This was new to her she had never had a boyfriend (well she was guessing that's what they were boyfriend and girlfriend), and then the look he gave her when she opened the door for him and she knew it was worth the fears she had.

After he stood there for a moment not speaking, Beca asked, "you coming in or just going to hang out in the hall?"

Jesse shook himself out of the trance she had him in and said, "Of course I am coming in I can't wait to watch you watch the ending." He smiled as she closed the door behind him, and he closed the gap between them whispering to her, "Wow, Beca you are gorgeous." He pressed his lips to hers as a blush crept up her cheeks. It was definitely not a heated kiss like they had on the balcony, but they both felt the passion from one another. Reluctantly, Jesse pulled away and made his way to her bed to get the movie set up. She was thankful for his ability to make himself at home in this instance because, god this boy did crazy things to her head. She was trying to regain her composure when he patted the bed beside him, and said, "come on movie time, Becs."

She climbed on the bed unsure of the right distance to sit. When she sat down a little away from him, he could tell she was trying to decide where to sit. "Come here, at least let me hold you, " he said with his arm out stretched to her. She smiled snuggled up to his side as the movie began.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Hopefully those who are reading enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, I typed this quickly while on an airplane. Thanks for reading.**

As 'their movie' began, Beca settled in to Jesse's side with his arm holding her close. Although they had watched or at least attempted to watch movies before, this time felt different. It didn't take long for them to relax into one another and marvel at how perfectly they fit together. Neither made it even halfway through the movie before sleep took over.

Beca was first to begin to stir. She had been in such a deep sleep that she was slightly confused by where she was and whom she was with as sleep still fogged her ability to think. As she was still skaing the cob webs out of her head, Jesse while still asleep mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like her name while simultaneously pulling her closer to him. With her head still on his chest, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the realization that Jesse was obviously dreaming about her.

As the memories of last night came flooding back to her, Beca felt the familiar but unwelcome urge to run. _What if he doesn't really feel the same and was just caught up in the evening. What if I mess things up again._ She tensed as these thoughts and worse began to invade her thinking.

Jesse was woken by her sudden change. What exactly woke him up he isn't sure until he feels how tense Beca is in his arms, and its almost like he can hear the thoughts she is trying so hard to force out of her head. He gently strokes her back as to not startle her, and says in a voice deeper than normal, "good morning, weirdo, I think that is the best sleep I have ever had, and not a bad view to wake up to either." He pulls her tighter against his side as he finishes.

Beca can feel the blush that creeps up her face, and she turns to look at those beautiful brown eyes staring at her. The way he is looking at her when their eyes meet she knows he meant what he said to her just now and last night. He can feel some of the tension in her dissipate. "Best sleep you have ever had?!" She jokingly questions being sure to throw a roll of her eyes for good measure. "Your standard must have been pretty low considering we were asleep for 5 hours at most."

Jesse couldn't hide the relief or joy he felt when she relaxed a little and returned to giving him a hard time. He really could get used to this. "Everything is better when you are with me." He replied. Jesse knew he was egging her on, but he couldn't help himself.

"You are such a weirdo, and you sound like one of those cheesy romantic comedies you seem to love so much. Is that why you are always watching movies to try to learn a pick up line or two?' She replied while trying to keep her eyes on his instead of his lips, but she was not doing a very good job.

Jesse can tell her eyes keep dropping to his lips, and he decides to be the one to make the first move. He pulls her towards him so he can capture her lips. As soon as their lips touch he is rolling them over so she is on her back.

Beca was slightly caught off guard when he kissed her, even though that is exactly what she was hoping he would do. After she got over her initial shock she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, and trying to deepen the kiss. As she ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance, Jesse pulled back slightly with a huge grin on his face. He smiled down at her and couldn't help but say to her, "Do my eyes deceive me or did this Barden Bella fall for those cheesy romantic comedy lines?"

Jesse barely has a chance to see Beca roll her eyes at him because she is pulling him back down to continue where they left off. Quickly enough their tongues are battling for dominance, and things are beginning to heat up more than ever. Their legs are tangled together, and his upper body is hovering over most of hers.

Beca lets out a sigh of relief followed quickly by a small moan, when Jesse finally allows his hands to begin to roam her body. His hand trailed down her side and briefly stopping to play with the hem of her shirt almost as if testing the waters, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. When her only response was too slip her hand under his shirt that was all the encouragement he needed to also push his hand under the thin material of her t-shirt. Just as things were starting to really get good they were interrupted by the sound of Jesse's alarm on his phone going off.

The both groaned at the interruption, and Jesse leaned over to turn off the offending device. The shift in the their positions created friction in all the wrong (or right if there was more time) places. Jesse let out somewhere between a moan and a groan with the sensations. "I am sure there is a later flight we can catch." He only half joked when her turned back to Beca and leaned down to capture her lips with his again.

Beca chuckled into his kiss before pulling back saying, "As tempting as that is we are going to have a Australian invasion in a matter of minutes, and we both know she would love nothing more than to catch us in a compromising position."

Jesse nodded in agreement before climbing off the bed making his way to the door followed by Beca. He turned towards her wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight then placing a light kiss to her lips. "See you at the airport." He added. They smiled at each other, and Jesse opened the door to leave.

Just as anticipated, Jesse opened the door just as Fat Amy was about to put her key card in the door lock. "Well what do we have here did Shawshank get trebleboned last night. Its about time you did something about at the sexual tension."

"Wow Amy you really have no filter do you?" Beca questioned.

"Bye ladies." Jesse called over his shoulder.

The ICCA committee had booked the flights for all the A capella groups which meant the Trebles and Bellas were on the same flight. Beca and Jesse had managed to trade seats so they could sit together on the flight home, which didn't help with the ribbing they were already getting from their respective groups, but they didn't care that much.

As the groups were about to go their separate ways from the airport, Jesse turned to Beca seeming a little nervous, and asked, "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

Beca couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, she had been wondering when he was going to actually ask her out. "I don't know I was thinking of seeing what Luke was up to," she joked.

"Ouch," he feigned hurt putting his hand over his heart, "Well if he is busy, maybe I could take you out tonight?" He could play along with her game.

"What did you have in mind?" Beca asked, as she could no longer suppress her smile. _When did she start smiling so much? Oh right when she met this nerd._

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Pick you up at 7." Jesse replied and placed a quick kiss to her lips. They then parted ways to head back to campus.


End file.
